Life After Death
by Sphinx1
Summary: Okay, what if James and Harry had survived Voldemort's attack? Death, friendship, 3-6 year old Harry (quite cute too), sadness, heartache, and love (between father and son. NO ITS NOT A SLASH FIC)
1. The Attack

**Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: **Well, you read the summary. Thats just practicly it. I"m in a bad mood btw. I had this story almost fully written. And the this thing came up with "This has preformed an illegal opperation " and shut me down!!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!! Oh well, hope you like it, here goes nothing....

_October 31, 1981  
_12:00

  


"James," Lily grumbled from the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking out the window." James replied "Do you have a problem with it?"

"Your making me nervous." Lily said. "Just come back to bed."

"No," James said, contining to look out the window. "I'm just worried

"About what?" Lily asked.

"You wouldn't understand." James said. "I just have a bad feeling somethings going to happen."

"James, " Lily said "I understand. For some reason. I have that feeling too. Now please baby, get in the bed."

James walked over and crawled in next to his wife. He sighed. "I don't know what it is. I'm just paraniod I guess." He laye there little while then turne to his wife. "Lily?"

"Hmm?" Lily asked

"I'm going to get something to eat. You want anything?" James asked.

"Maybe just a piece of bread or something. I'm not really hungry." Lily said. There was a cry from the next bedroom. "Plus, I've got to go tend to Harry. We'll meet you in there. I'll bet he's hungry."

"Okay." James said. He walked to the other end of the house and opened the 'fridge. _'Well, theres nothing in here. I've got to tell Sirius or Peter to go to the store for us. We have nothing but bread and cheese. Plus milk and baby food for Harry.' _He picked out 3 slices of bread, and put them in the toaster. While he was waiting for them to cook, Lily and Harry came in. "Hey Squirt." James said.

"Are you ever going to stop calling him that?" Lily asked. "He'll be 15 and you'll still be calling him Squirt."

"Oh well. He is a squirt. Don't you think?" James said

"No," Lily answered "He's a baby. A human being. Your son."

"True." James said. The toast popped up out of the toaster. "I hope you like toast at 12:OO in the morning." he said.

"That will be fine." Lily said. "James, are we ever not going to be in hiding?"

"Sure," James said. "I'll bet in a year or so, Voldemort will be gone, and we'll live a normal life."

"I hope so." Lily said.

BANG

Lily and James wipped around. "What was that?" Lily asked, fear in her voice.

"I'll go check." James said, starting to walk away, but Lily pulled him back.

"What if its him James? He'll kill you." Lily said, tears streaming down her face. "I don't think I could lose you."

James pulled her and Harry into a hug. "You won't." James said. "I promise." He softly kissed her, and walked away.. He didn't know that would be the last time we would ever see her alive.

James walked down the hallway to the back of the house. "Well, Potter. How long did you think you could hide from me?" a cold, high voice said.

James turned back toward the living room. "Lily take Harry and go! Go! Run! I'll hold him off--" he started but was cut short by a sharp slap to the face.

"Don't give me anymore trouble Potter." Voldemort said, softly. _"Crucio!"_

James' screams filled the house. He had felt this cruse before, but never had it hurt this much. _'Think of Lily, Harry. There're the reason I'm putting up with this.Don't betray them.'_ he thought.

When Voldemort took the curse off him, James stood up. "So," Voldemort said softly. "Are you going to hand over the baby, or am I going to have to kill you?"

"I'd rather die then betray my wife and son." James said. "I'll never join you. I'll never hand over my son."

"Oh no," Voldemort said. "I'm not done with you just yet. Oh and I'll need that wand. _Expelliarmus!"_

Since Voldemort was very powerful, the curse acted like three people had preformed the curse. James was thrown back . His head cracked as it slammed into the wall. He knew no more...

_Oh Lord my head is _killing_ me .' _James opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. Someone had removed his glasses. He reached over to the nightstand and put them on. Sirius, Sara (Sirius' fiance), and Remus. _'No Lily. Thats weird. She's probley still recovring in some other bed_

"James!" Sara said. "Your alive. We'd thought we'd lost you."

"Yeah, I'm alive. How long have I been out?" James said. "And where am I?"

"Your at St. Mungos. You've been out for 3 days." Sirius said. "Ever since the attack. Remus was the one who found you."

"Where's Lily and Harry? How are they?" James asked, panicked.

"Harry's here. He's just fine." Sara said. "Just has a slash on his forhead. But Lily...."

"Where's Lily?" James asked.

"James, this has be terrible for all of us. Most of all for you." Remus said. 

"Where is Lily?" James repeated, more stern.

"James, " Sara said. "Lily... Lily didn't survive the attack. Lily's dead, James."

It took about 2 miniutes for the realization of what Sara had said to sink in. "Shes... she's _dead?_" James asked. 

"James, at least you've still got Harry." Sirius said. "Be happy Harry's still alive. Be happy that you're alive. You almost died."

"How the _heck_ can I be happy when my wife is _dead, _Sirius?" James said. There were tears forming in his eyes. '_I can't let them fall. I can't cry. I'm not going to cry.' _But the tears came anyway. James laid in the bed and sobbed.

_November 6th, 1981_

__

"Daddy?" Harry asked. He may have only been one, but he had quite the vocabulary (including a few cuss words thanks to his father), and could speak very well.

"Yes, Harry?" James asked

"Where is mommy?" Harry asked. He had been asking that question since James had gotten out of the hospital. James usally ignored the question for hit hurt him to hear it. But today he answered. "Your mothers gone, Harry."

"Gone where?" Harry asked. "And for how wong?" Harry wasn't very good at l's yet.

"She gone forever, Harry." James said quietly. Harry walked over to the chair James was in, and climbed up. He looked up at James. James looked into Harry's eyes. _'May they look so much like Lily's did. He has his mothers eyes'_ "Come here, baby." James said, and he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry was trying not to cry, for that would just upset his father, but didn't succede. James pulled away and looked down at Harry. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Harry was going to look alot like him. Except for his eyes.

"Why did mommy weve us, Daddy?" Harry asked.

"To save your life." James answered. 

"Why?" Harry asked. 

"Lets not talk about that okay?" James said. "It will only make us sadder."

"Okay." Harry said, and he fell asleep and James chest. James soon followed him.


	2. Life After Death

Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/N. Sorry for the skip. I really didn't feel like doing a funeral. There too depressing. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James woke three hours later to find Sirius, Sara, their daughter, and Remus in the living room with him. "Good night, James." Sirius said.

"Good afternoon to you too." James replied. "Let me go put him in his bed and I'll be right back." Sirius nodded. James gently got up, and carried Harry to their bedroom. He set the sleeping Harry down in his crib. He was getting kind of big for it, but was still to small to fit in a normal sized bed. ' _I really should stop feeling sorry for myself and think of Harry. He's the last thing I've got left of her.'_ James thought. 

James walked back into the living room. " So, how are you guys tonight?" 

"We're fine." Sirius said. "What about you? Are you doing okay?"

"I'm still here, aren't I?" James said. 

"We've got somethings to discuss, James." Remus said. 

"Like what?"

"Like what day the funerals going to be on." Sara said, quietly.

"Oh," James said. "Lets see."

"We called the funeral home and the only day there open is Tuesday." Sirius said.

"That will do." James said. "And don't worry about clothing, I know just the thing."

"Okay." Sara said. "How's Harry doing. I mean, is he taking the death okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." James said. "I mean he's only one. How do you expect him to react?"

"True." Sara said "But I think he's alot sharper and smarter than you think."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked.

"It means he's like his dad and mum mixed together." Sara said. "He can catch onto things very quickly like James can, and he's very smart like Lily is- was." she corrected herself.

"True, true." Remus said "So, James. Have any idea what kind of house your moving into?"

"No." James answered. "I figure I'll just get something small. I mean, its just Harry and I right?"

"Yeah." Sirius said. "You know, I think I'll join that kid in bed. I'm tired too."

"Same here."

"Yeah" James said. "See you in the morning guys."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later James stood looking at the ground. It had been Lily's funeral today. They had made a headstone themselves, being wizards, it didn't take three month. The headstone said:

_Lily Marie Potter  
December 6, 1960-October 31, 1981  
Wife of James H. Potter  
Mother to Harry J. Potter  
May you reast in peace forever..._

James closed his eyes. He still was trying to accept the fact that she was gone. He didn't want ot beleive it. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." he wispred to her grave. "I never told you how much I loved you. I never told you how much you ment to me. I don't think I can live without you, Lily."

But then he looked down and saw his son. He was part of Lily. Where would Harry go if James died. He knew he had a reason to live. It was to be with his son.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night..._

James sat up, listeing to Lily's voice on tape. She had made a tape for him while they were daiting, it was her singing. ABBA songs, country songs, etc.... She was muggle-born after all. The door cracked open and James heard a small voice. "Daddy?"

"Whats the matter, Harry." James asked, concerend

"I"m scared." Harry said. "Can I sweep with you?"

"Sure baby." James said. Many people would think James calling Harry 'baby' would be a little weird, but he didn't care. He just cared for his son. "Come here." James picked him up and set him on the bed.

"Daddy?" Harry asked again. "Thats mommys voice, huh?"

"Yes it is." James answered

"Can we sweep with it on?"

"Sure" James said as he laid down. He pulled Harry beside him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Harry. I love you so much."

" I wove you to, Dad." Harry said, sleeply.

Together, they fell asleep.  



End file.
